Israel Ironic Hatedom
Israel (Hebrew: יִשְׂרָאֵל‬; Arabic: إِسْرَائِيل‎), officially the State of Israel, is a country in the Middle East, on the southeastern shore of the Mediterranean Sea and the northern shore of the Red Sea, It is also a place considered sacred by three Abrahamic religions (Judaism, Christianity, and Islam). It is allied with the United States. However, it has a disturbing hatedom beyond the limit of what humanity can expect. Why They Suck Really... Really... HARD! #Most of them are part of the racist Antisemitic Conspiracy movements and Neo-Nazis who make false information and demonizing the Jews. Examples are: #*They believe that all Jews are greedy. #*They make false rumors that Jews did 9/11 and other Islamist terror attacks. #**They also think that Israel founded every Islamic terrorist groups like Al Qaeda and ISIS, which is not true! #*They also think that the Holocaust never happened! #**But they ironically advocate a mass Genocide of Jews just because of being Israelis! #*They even think that Disney funds Israel (claimed by Nayzak), that's a BIG LIE! #*They blame Israel and the Jews for the suffering of Humanity, despite most of the Israelis, have more contribute everything good for Humanity especially when they receive a lot of Novel Prize awards, but they keep ignoring it. #Most of the Anti-Israel sentiment in the west which they promote the justification of Anti-Semitism are from the Muslim majority Middle Eastern countries such as Iran, Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, and Palestine (even it was complicated) as well as South Asian countries such as Pakistan and Afghanistan, even worse in Europe like Germany (for Neo-Nazi movements thanks to political correctness), Norway and Sweden (because of Islamization) too. They hate Israel not because it's a Jewish state, they hate Israel because of the Jews and they keep demonizing them all. #*They believe that killing Jews is justified. It is pathetic!. #*The Arabs and other Muslim majority countries don't hate Jews because of Israel not for being Israelis, they hate Israel because of Jews. Double standards much? #*Even Israel wants peace, give-up fighting and lay down their weapons, the Islamists will use it as an advantage to kill and massacre all Jews before they retaliate. #*Most of the Muslim majority nations say that Israel must be ceased to exist and destroyed! #*They believe that Palestine should replace Israel as more relevant country, they didn't realize that Palestine doesn't exist until Romans came which they call Israel as Syria Palestine as an ancient name based on Philistine as well as to insult the Jews, because of that and the word Philistine is based on the word Plishtim it means from the Hebrew word Invaders and yes Philistines came from Crete near at Greece and not Arabs (meaning Desert people), But they're not Philistines! #*Also Palestinians are using Civilians as human shields and then the west always blames Israelis for killing innocent Palestinians even they're just caught in a crossfire. #*Most of the Muslim majority countries also believe in Conspiracy theories, they think that Israel is using Animals for espionage even tough that those animals that studied by the Israelis are only for scientific research, that such kind of conspiracy theories made by the Muslim majority countries which were debunked, even though they still implying that Israel is using them. #*They think that Israel is creating an artificial Earthquake by conducting an underground nuclear test, LET THAT SINK IN! #*They also made an Anti-Israeli bias on the west, yes it's true. Thanks to the Western liberal guilt many of which may support Palestine even non-Zionist liberal jews. #Same as Muslim-majority countries, the Right wingers and Neo-Nazi movements which advocates Anti-semitism are part of the Holocaust denial and Conspiracy theories, they keep lying about the existence of Holocaust and they justified that it never happened. ##They even use the'' OY VEY! GOYIM!'' an insult used by the Jewish to a non-Jewish as an excuse against a non-Jewish supporter of Israel as a gentile, despite that they are the ones calling themselves as GOYIM by empowering it! ##Most of them believe in a hoax article called The Protocols of the Elders of Zion, an antisemitic fabricated text purporting to describe a Jewish plan for global domination. ##They literally deny the existence of Holocaust, but how ironic that these Right-Wing and Neo-Nazi movements support a massive genocide of Jews? More like they are advocating a second Holocaust! Also, Germany today has a law against Holocaust denials! #Either you are a Jew or non-Jewish supporter of Israel, they will call you a Zionist! by the fundamental Muslims, Western liberals/Regressive leftists (like in Norway and Sweden), Right-Wing conspiracy theorists and Neo-Nazis, despite that the word " Zionist ''" is a term for a Jewish or non-Jewish person who believes in such ideology but now it was used as an "Insult" and a racial slur as a justification of hatred against the Jews, Non-Jewish people and the citizens of Israel. #They think that all citizens of Israel are Jewish but it's not true, in fact, there are Arab Muslims (17.7%), Christian (2.0%) and even foreign communities (4.6%) living in Israel living as Israeli citizens. #Most of these haters have little to no knowledge about Israel and Jewish history prior to modern day Israel formation. ##They ignore the history of the country way before Christianity and Islam were introduced. #Most of these haters have little to no knowledge about Israel and Jewish history prior to modern day Israel formation. #Most of these people who believe in Conspiracy theories and hate Israel claims that they control the world as they believe in their unbelievable conspiracy theories, as well as labeling all Israelis as JEWS, Globalist, Money greedy, Children of Satan, Puppet Masters, etc. #Most of their claims are questionable and has no valid proof! #Almost all of them never been to Israel and visit the holy land. #Speaking of holy land most people who claim themselves as Christians, They didn't realize that Christianity is based on the teachings of Judaism which Jesus Christ was a jew as well which he advocates Love, tolerance, forgiveness, and acceptance yet they ignore it. ##They also ignore the fact that the first Christians, especially his apostles, are also ''Jewish too! #They say that the modern inhabitants of Israel are not true jews, but the descendants of Khazars. Even though the fact that Jewish Israeli has a wide range of variety including Mizrahi (the largest group within Jewish Israeli, which came from other Arab states), Sephardic, Ashkenazi, Yemenite, Moroccan, Persian, Bnei Menashe, Ethiopian Jews (and other black Jews), even Kaifeng jews which look very east Asian. Hence, the fact that Jewish had a massive diaspora after the Babylonian captivity, and remain scattered throughout the globe prior to the formation of MODERN DAY Israel. #Even the United Nations is also biased against Israel, they see Palestinians killed whos actually a terrorist they even made false reports against Israel. #Since Western Liberals/leftists defend Islam. They show supports to the terrorist groups like Hamas and Hezbollah, a terrorist group advocates genocide of Jews and all of Israelis. #Toxic haters of Israel everywhere on Social Media. #Also in Iran, They even believe that Israelis send death squads to murder children in Sandy Hook despite the fact that the actual perpetrator of the massacre is Adam Lamza who's actually a mentally ill the one who managed to murder innocent students on that school but the Iranian media still implying that Israeli did the massacre. The Only Redeeming Qualities # At least, they do have a point about how Israel treated the Palestinians, Although some Palestinians want to support peace with Israel and uniting both countries as one country. # Somehow the Palestine Ironic Fandom can be worse! Category:Politics Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Hatedoms Category:A Hatedom that is worldwide Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Hypocrites Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Racist Hatedoms Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:So Bad, It's Bad Hatedoms Category:TheTopTens Category:Demonizers Category:Country Hatedoms